


river baby

by embraidery



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Family, Fluff, Gen, baby Moses is the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: A snapshot of life with baby Moses!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	river baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).

> I tried to do my research on what terms were used for mom and dad in ancient Hebrew, wasn't really able to find casual terms, so just used terms that are used in modern Hebrew! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your Purim gift =)

[ID: a photo of a brown baby smiling at the camera, tongue rolled between their lips. The picture has been edited with MS Paint to include multicoloured blue waves at the bottom, and yellow stars and pink hearts around the edges. End ID.]

* * *

It was a beautiful day, Yocheved thought, but then she’d thought that most days since Moshe was born. She never tired of watching him learn about the world through his bright little eyes and grasping tiny fingers.

“Here, look what your abba made!” Yocheved held up a brightly painted wooden fish. She moved it through the air in front of Moshe’s face as though it were swimming. 

Moshe smiled, showing off his toothless pink gums. He wrapped his little fingers around it. Yocheved didn’t let go of it, knowing he couldn’t hold anything for long. Moshe tugged on it.

“That isn’t very polite, Moshe. What do we say when we want something?” 

Amram looked over from the other side of the room. “Please!” he called. 

“That’s right! We say please, don’t we, Momo?” Yocheved grinned down at her son and wiggled the tip of his tiny nose with one finger. “Here, you can have it.”

Moshe stuck the toy in his mouth.

Yocheved gasped in mock surprise. “I should have known you would try to eat it, you silly boy! That’s not for eating! You can’t eat wooden fish.” She reached into his cradle to take the fish back. Moshe began to cry.

“Oh, baby, baby,” Yocheved soothed, picking Moshe up and bouncing him on her shoulder. “It’s okay. Here, let’s go see Abba!” She bounced her way over to Amram, who reached for the baby. Moshe buried his little face in his abba’s shoulder. 

“Did Eema take your fish away?” Amram held Moshe out to look him in the face. “Yes, I know, but she’s right. Do you want real fish for dinner, hmm?” 

Moshe’s sobs slowed.

“Alright, bub. Let’s go out to the river and catch a fish.” Amram brought Moshe back to his shoulder.

Yocheved stooped to grab Moshe’s basket from next to his crib. They often took him down to the river. It would be several more months before he would be able to swim, but he loved splashing the water with his little baby hands. 

They took the toy fish with them. Yocheved tied one end of a string around her wrist and the other around the fish, just to make sure it wouldn’t be swept down the river to the ocean. She splashed it in the water for Moshe, since he could barely hold onto it. He squealed and slapped the surface of the water. Amram stationed himself upriver to fish.

Most of their fish dinner ended up on Moshe’s face that night, as usual, but none of them much minded.


End file.
